


The Best Revenge

by thorinsaplusparenting (ibreathethroughwords)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After care, Anal, Bilbo the cockblock, Bondage, Cumplay, D/s, Dori as the ultimate sub, Gangbang, M/M, Oral, Public Sex, Spankings, but somehow a gangbang happened, frequently interrupted sex, i know there's a name for it but google is not helping me, idk how, multiples Doms, revenge via sex, that happens here though, what do you call it when you fill somebody with cum?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/thorinsaplusparenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of having sex constantly interrupted by Bilbo's damnable curiosity, Dori finally gets a good hard pounding by his favorite Doms in Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god please be gentle I have never written a gangbang before. I barely write sex.

The trouble with bringing along an outsider such as the Hobbit had little to do with poor Bilbo's own ignorance of their culture and more to do with the laws about when and how information regarding their very secretive culture was shared. Dori knew the hobbit's ignorance was more their own fault than his, but that didn't make it less difficult for himself and the rest of the group to tame their frustrations with him. Oh, Bilbo was a quick enough study and once he learned a piece of their culture he did not overstep his boundaries twice. The problem was rather that there were a lot of rules they couldn't explain.

Once Bofur had explained to Bilbo that it was proper for only the King's kin to approach him or initiate a conversation of their own will, Bilbo had always remembered to wait for invitation before approaching their leader. When he had learned that dwarves took their hair very seriously and their braiding secrets were not to be learned by outsiders (and that their hair was not to be touched without their express permission) Bilbo had made a habit of vanishing a bit to have time to himself or with Gandalf when the rest of the group made ready to fix their hair. In the evenings after supper he would disappear to gather firewood while the rest of the Company gave thanks to their Maker for another successful day on their quest.

Despite all he had learned, Bilbo seemed to continually trip over bits of stray and strange (to him ) dwarven culture that they could not explain. Thorin wouldn't suffer them breaking ancient tradition, never mind that Bilbo would be with them for at least the better part of a year and wasn't likely to go gallivanting off to tell the world about how peculiar dwarves were. This was made all-too-painfully apparent to Dori the evening they had stopped with a large cave for shelter, and Thorin had ordered him to accompany him into the woods and then to please sink to his knees and open up his mouth, if he would be so kind.

Bilbo had stumbled across them while Dori was in the middle having his face fucked by his very sexually frustrated King. Dori's thick hands were clasped behind his back since he had not been given permission to touch, and Thorin's hands rested against his head, holding Dori still for his use. They were both made aware of Bilbo's presence when, instead of just quietly bowing in apology and leaving them to their privacy as any good dwarf would have, he yelped in shock, dropped the firewood, and fled.

Try as he might, Dori could not return Thorin to hardness and so neither of them were granted an orgasm that evening. Thorin ordered him away with gruff displeasure that made Dori ashamed of his inability to help his King recover from the unwanted intrusion. He was furious with the Halfling, but at least Bilbo wouldn't meet their eyes for a week or come anywhere near them at all.

The next time a member of the Company had ordered Dori off with them had been a week and a half after, when they had found another bit of shelter that had other caves nearby and he could tell that Dori was practically dying to be fucked open and filled . After ascertaining that one of the smaller caves was free of inhabitants, Dwalin had spread Dori out upon his bedroll in the gloom of the cave. There wasn't really anywhere that was completely out of sight, so Dwalin opted to fuck him in the middle of the blasted cave, where his soft cries of pleasure echoed off the roof above them.

Those soft cries must have also echoed out into the woods s bit, because Bilbo had just been returning from making water in the woods when he had heard the moans and came to investigate. Unlike Thorin, Dwalin had delighted in the halfing's discomfort and went so far as to kneel and bring Dori's back up against his chest, showing his flushed and hungry body off for Bilbo to see. Bilbo had fled as soon as his wits were recovered, and when they were finished with their coupling Dori smacked Dwalin hard for his actions and left to go clean away the seed dripping out of him before going to watch after Ori for the night.

When he managed to walk in on Dori with both Fili and Kili their first night in Rivendell, the Hobbit went to Bofur to beg for an explanation. To say that he reacted well at all to the news that part of Dori's duties there were for the Company to use him to relieve sexual tension would have been a lie. It was a thing that Hobbits Simply Did Not Do and it offended his Moral Sensibilities. When pressed to answer if Dori even had a choice, or if he was like one of those poor housewives in Bree whose husbands took their marriage rights as they would, Bofur simply shrugged, assured Bilbo that Dori was quite fond of (and good at) sex, and to be sure to not ever request it of Dori or let on to anyone that he knew of this bit of culture.

Bofur told Dori that he'd had to tell Bilbo while Dori was tied naked to one of Elrond's pillars with the miner's scarf and Bofur was busy spanking him with a thin leather belt borrowed from Dwalin. Dori shrugged it off, tired of being repeatedly walked in on by the flustered, tiny being, and decided to focus instead of the delicious feeling of Bofur bruising his ass with the belt. He mentioned off-hand to Bofur that it would be nice to have a nice deep-dicking without risk of the Halfling running into them, and Bofur said he would see what he could do.

The fourth night in Rivendell, after Dori had been ordered by their King to bathe and to make sure he was very thoroughly clean, Gloin and Bombur kidnapped Ori, Bifur, and their burglar and took them down to Elrond's library while Dori submitted to the unmarried members of their group for their pleasure. Once his youngest sibling and their outsider had gone, Thorin ordered Nori and Dwalin to strip him, and when he was naked in front of the group of equally naked dwarves, Thorin approached. Dori was made to kneel before him, and Thorin gave him his orders. There would be no speaking, no protesting, no insults or nagging or noise of any kind out of his mouth save for moans of pleasure and the odd "Yes, Sir" or "No, Sir" if anyone felt the need to ask him any questions. Dori would be permitted to come when everybody else had taken their fill of his holes.

Dori shivered at the instructions, delighted that Thorin would take away his right to refuse... without completely taking away his ability to do so. He was the strongest of the group, but even he could only fight against the strength of so many. If the lot of them wanted to pin him down and have him there would be no refusing them and they all knew it. The thought went straight to his cock. Still, he knew they would check on him frequently, and at the first sign of genuine pain or fear, they would stop immediately whether he wanted them to or not. He trusted them by now, at least with his own body.

At Thorin's signal they tied him down just the way he liked for this sort of thing: with his ass in the air and legs held wide open so whomever was taking him had a nice view and a good angle. Kili stepped up behind Dori and knelt. A timid tongue flicked over his entrance in a way that gave Dori the impression that this was Kili's first time doing this in front of anybody but his brother, for he had certainly managed fine a few days ago. He moaned softly and pressed back against the warm, slick muscle, giving the lad a bit of encouragement to continue on as pleasure shot through his body. 

Dori looked up through lowered lashes, enjoying the sight of his friends and kin touching themselves to the sight of him. His eyes found Nori's and the heat in them made his moan again, a little more loudly. There would be no gentleness from Nori tonight., he knew. The look in his brother's eyes was a promise to utterly wreck Dori with his dick, and Dori's cock hardened fully at the thought.

Clearly proud of himself for eliciting a reaction, Kili lifted his hands to Dori's cheeks to spread him open a bit more. The tongue circled his entrance and then pressed in and Dori forgot himself for a moment and swore softly. Kili pulled away immediately at Thorin's instruction and gave Dori a swift, hard swat on his right ass cheek for breaking a rule.

"If you do that again," Thorin said, crouching down in front of Dori so they were eye to eye, "I will fill you instead with the hilt of Elrond's table knife and we will finish on you instead of in you and will find no pleasure from our bodies tonight. Do you understand?"

Dori was very familiar with the style of knife Thorin had threatened him with from the few earlier nights in their stay. The hilt of these were wooden and rounded, polished to smoothness and covered with slightly raised elven designs that felt like heaven inside him. Dori knew from experience that the shape of it would press against his prostrate just right, but it wasn't what he wanted right now, which was an ass full of hot dwarf cock and cum. Just thinking about it made him shiver. "Yes, Sir," he answered softly. Thorin nodded, and gestured for Kili to return to his work. 

The tongue pressed into him again, and Thorin ordered Dori to open his mouth. "I think perhaps you need something to gag you," he said, and pressed his cock in.

It was an offering greedily accepted, Dori working Thorin skillfully with his mouth as Kili teased him from behind. The lad pulled away after a few more moments of his work and Dori dimly registered what sounded like Fili approaching. Kili took his cheeks in both hands and spread him wide. Dori really hoped they weren't about to take him _dry_. That wouldn't be pleasurable for any of them.

Fortunately, that turned out not to be the case. While his eager hole was spread by Kili's gentle fingers, Fili uncapped a bottle and then Dori felt heated oil being poured into him. He moaned around Thorin and took him into his throat. Fili's fingers pressed in to spread the oil and tease, and when he was satisfied, he nodded to his uncle.

Kili moved away, rejoining the circle around him to play with Dwalin's cock as the others in the circle all touched each other and Thorin and Fili switched places. The heir's cock was a good size for his young age, an easy fit in Dori's mouth, and pleasantly pierced with all the ritual piercings a prince his age ought to have. Dori teased the metal with his tongue, pausing to moan around the flesh as Thorin pressed into him from behind. The two of them were a study in contrasts during sex, Thorin roughly having his way with Dori from behind while Fili gently had his mouth. Unlike Thorin he didn't seem interested in getting as deep as possible, but Dori knew all that would change when he had his turn inside Dori, and he was right. Thorin spilled when he was balls deep inside Dori, and when he pulled out he wiped what remained on his dick of the mess across the back of Dori's thighs before going to sit in the circle to watch. 

Fili slid in when Thorin was gone, pressing roughly into him before Kili could slip his cock into their favorite slut's mouth. Once his brother had set up a steady rhythm Kili let Dori pay attention to his cock. This one was not as large or pierced as Fili's and Thorin's were, but he liked the shape and taste of it. Though obviously belonging to a young one, it was a work of art on its own and Dori hoped to have the chance to have it again when the lad had fully finished growing. With luck, the boy wouldn't wed for another decade or two and he' have easy access to it until then.

As it had the first night of their stay, the sight of Dori sucking off his little brother finished Fili rather quickly. Dori was non-judgemental: he remembered what it was like to be young and relatively inexperienced. Kili took Fili's place when the older brother went to rest beside his uncle, and Balin took Kili's place. His cock was not terribly long, but it was thick, the blunt head pierced through the slit, the rest of his cock pierced with a ladder of bars made of precious metals that Dori knew would hit all of the right spots inside him with every thrust. It certainly helped that Balin knew what he was doing with it, his old age translating into a wealth of experience and skill at bed sports that Dori always enjoyed being on the receiving end of.

Dori took what was definitely his third favorite cock of the party into his mouth and lavished attention upon it. For his utter adoration of Balin, he worshipped it, making a show of appreciating it with kisses and sweet little licks over the metal while he looked up at Balin as innocently as possible. Nori was swearing softly at the sight of it, and Dori couldn't help the wicked smile that erupted over his face just a split second before he took Balin all the way into his mouth and sucked. There was a choked groan above him and from Nori's direction, as well as quiet cursing behind him as Kili quickly neared the edge, and then Dori pulled off of Balin's cock completely. He pressed a kiss to the tip, then flicked his tongue over the piercing through the slit. Balin's tugged slightly on his beard, and Dori obeyed the wordless command and took him back into his mouth, until the head and the metal there were flush against the back of his throat.

Balin groaned, and Kili came hard inside him. Dwarves expelled much more fluid than humans did (which Dori thought might be an effort by their bodies to circumvent their low fertility rate), and he so could already feel it starting to drip back out of him. Balin's thick cock felt like a plug inside him though, and despite the slick and his hole's previous use, it took a bit of effort to get it into Dori's body. Dori looked up, eyes seeking out Nori's, and he was delighted to see that if they were hot before, now they fairly burned with lust. He had just enough time to enjoy what his smirk and the way he gasped at Balin's entry did to his baby brother before Dwalin was obscuring his view.

As he teased Dwalin with little licks and kisses over his sack and shaft, Dori wondered if Balin and Dwalin had gotten the thickness from their father. Both were quiet wide and extremely satisfying, though Dwalin was quite a bit longer than his older brother. No matter how hard he tried (and he did try, every time) Dori was never able to get the entirely of Dwalin's cock into his mouth. The blessed thing barely fit in it, and Dori was certainly honored and proud that he could manage to take it in any hole at all. Most of the company probably wouldn't be able to without quite a bit of anal training, and he knew Kili fairly worshipped the thing, though he could never manage to do much with it beyond touch, the poor, inexperienced lad.

Dori hoped he was picking up some tricks from watching.

It was hardly the first time the sons of Fundin had shared Dori between them, and the two of them played him like their viols. Balin knew Dori was not permitted to orgasm yet, but he delighted in repeatedly taking him to the brink and backing him off at the last minute while Dwalin fucked his face to prevent him being able to beg at all. By the time Balin finished, Dori was sore and panting and his cock was leaking heavily. He pressed a gentle kiss to Dori's shoulder before he moved away so Dwalin could have his turn. 

It was a mark of how well the two knew him that Dwalin seemed to realize that Dori needed a break even before he did. Oin stepped up for his turn and, after a moment of quiet conversation, the two of them quickly readjusted a pile of pillows and carefully moved Dori. He was on his back now, his knees and sore hands were glad for it, and the pillows were stacked so that his back was almost folded in half. It was a nice position in that his limbs got a break, but it was a truly awful position in that he couldn't feel the cum siding back out of him. It wouldn't, not with his ass positioned more or less straight up like that, but it wouldn't leave his wrists sore and useless in a fight. 

"Is this position okay?" Dwalin asked.

Dori went to answer and found he couldn't manage more than a hoarse gasp, so Kili brought him some water and Dori gratefully drank it down. "Yes, Sir," he tried again, taking a bit of pride in that it came out more as a whisper.

Dwalin ran his hands over Dori's thighs, his cock, his stomach, touching him and teasing him. It was reassuring and nice, and Dori closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. There was nothing wrong with basking in the comfort, letting Dwalin pull him more firmly into his own head and make him more aware of his body.

"Doing all right then?" Oin asked a few minutes later. When Dori answered in the affirmative, and then that yes, he was ready to continue, he turned his head to take Oin into his mouth. Dwalin's cousin didn't used his mouth aggressively, content to let the submissive beneath him call the shots, and Dori watched while Dwalin jacked off to the sight instead of fucking him straight away. He was a little disappointed that he evidently wasn't going to get the good, solid fucking by his second favorite cock tonight that he had wanted, but Dori was pleased that he was being so understanding and courteous. Maybe he had seen the heat in Nori's eyes and knew what was in store for him.

When Dwalin was ready, he pressed the tip into Dori and came hard. Dori had never met a dwarf who produced quite as much fluid as Dwalin did when he came, and he was very happy to discover that Dwalin didn't spill a drop. Oin followed his cousin's lead, using Dori's mouth until he was on the edge and then finishing gently inside him. When he had finished, he carefully checked Dori with a finger, making sure he was unharmed and not too sensitive, then nodded that Bofur could leave off his mouth if he wanted to use his ass instead. The old apothecary wiped his finger off on Dori's outer thigh, and Bofur adjusted the pillows just slightly to make it easier on both of them while Nori, eyes on fire and hot hands forever roaming Dori's body, brutally used his mouth.

Dori knew he'd have to drink Rivendell out of tea if he was ever going to be able to speak properly again, but he counted it worthwhile. Nori growled to him while he fucked his older brother's throat, quiet, dirty phrases that not even Bofur could fully make out. Dori could. He heard every word of Nori's promise to fuck him over every surface here they could manage to get away with, to make him scream himself hoarse every night, to give his cockslut of an older brother all the dick and punishment he deserved.

Nori knew all the right things to say, the right spots to touch, and all the right spots to mine him for pleasure. By the time Bofur was finished Dori was near desperate for his own orgasm. He locked eyes with Thorin as Nori pounded into him, fucking his older silbling through the seed of their companions, and silently begged him with a look. There was no response for a while as Thorin watched the way Nori wrung ragged cries from Dori's throat. He made Balin and Dwalin's use of him look like children learning to work at a task for the third or fourth time. 

Their resident troublemaker was a master here, and he knew how to use Dori to the fullest extent. 

Once it became clear that Dori was not going to be able to hold back any longer Thorin gave his permission and Dori let go, screaming as the pleasure was wrenched from his brother. Nori came when he did with a low growl at his release, and he filled his brother's wrecked hole, adding his seed to that of the other's inside him. When he was finished, he pulled out, wiping his cock against Dori's. 

The force of Dori's orgasm left him breathless and silent, gasping and shaking. The others were on him in a moment, Dwalin helping Nori to Dori's side. They lowered the pillows and got a cup under him to catch the fluid as it poured out when they shifted him, and someone took it off to discard it. Dori clung to Nori and Balin once they got him stretched out, and the Company touched him and soothed him, Bofur telling him jokes to make him laugh as Oin cleaned him out and then rechecked him for injury. After advising Dori to avoid anal for a couple of days (much to Dori's dismay), the group helped him and then each other redress to their warm underclothes. 

By the time the others returned to the rooms the group had been given, everything was as it should have been (save that Dori was resting rather contentedly against Balin's chest, one hand tangled with Nori's and he looked completely exhausted and blissful) and Ori came to sit next to him as though nothing had happened at all while Dori sipped his tea and smiled indulgently as Ori told him about the books he had found.

Trying to watch Bilbo process what he had likely missed was amusing enough, but when he spied an uncleared puddle of sperm upon the floor he fled from the room, much to Dori's amusement at his discomfort. How did the poor fellow ever manage to relieve himself if he was such a prude?

Maybe Hobbits didn't have to do such things and they really did grow out of the ground like daisies. It was an amusing thought, and Dori chuckled. Balin pressed a kiss to the top of his head and slid a hand suggestively up his thigh, which Dori's brothers ignored. "What is it you find so entertaining my lovely diamond?" he breathed into Dori's ear. 

The tone of Balin's voice made Dori shiver and he pressed back against him a little more. "I was just wondering about our burglar," he said softly, throat sore and voice hoarse from the other's use of his mouth. "If he can't handle the sight of semen, then how does he ever manage his own body? Perhaps Hobbits really do grow out of the ground."

Balin laughed softly in his ear and the sound of the pleasure in it made Dori groan softly. Of all the dwarves in the Company, Balin was his favorite by far to service and to please. "The families we did see did have quite a lot of children to have come out of just one person," he added. "Perhaps we should ask him in the morning."

Dori let his fingers trail up Balin's thigh and turned his head to smile coyly up at him. "Then what shall we do for the rest of the night, my Lord?" he asked softly.

"You need to rest," Balin reminded him gently. "Your body is still recovering from earlier - don't think I don't feel you trembling still."

Pouting at Balin probably wouldn't get him anywhere, so Dori took a sip of his tea instead. "I suppose you have a point," he relented. Nori released his hand Dori glanced over to see why. Ah - talking with Ori and Bofur. Dori shifted a bit in Balin's grasp once he finished his tea, sliding down into a slightly more comfortable reclining position and wrapping his arms around the arms that enveloped him. Around them the conversation of their companions continued, and Dori let himself relax into sleep, lulled by Balin's warmth and the sound of his heartbeat despite their location in an elven stronghold. So long as he had the rest of them, he was safe.

And so long as Bilbo was off somewhere being uncomfortable, Dori had his well-earned revenge for the consistent interruptions. If he was lucky, maybe they had managed to horrify an elf or ten in the process as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it was just supposed to be a fic about cultural differences in sexuality and then my brain said "WOULDN'T DORI LOOK PRETTY GETTING USED BY ALL THOSE PIERCED COCKS??? :D" and this happened.
> 
> D: I haven't actually ever RP'd or written multiple partners in years and I've not done a gangbang before so I hope you all enjoyed it and needed 874787347583 towels by the end.


End file.
